The new and distinct grapevine described and claimed herein originated from a hand pollinated cross of the 01161-040-184 (unnamed Vitis vinifera selection from the IFG breeding program) and the 04025-037-112 (unnamed Vitis interspecific hybrid selection from the IFG breeding program) hybridized in May 2008. The abortive seed traces were subsequently embryo cultured and the resulting population of plants was planted in the field in April 2009. The present variety of grapevine was selected as a single plant in September 2010 and was first asexually propagated by hardwood cuttings in December 2010 near Delano, Kern County, Calif. The resulting propagules were planted during April 2011 near Delano, Kern County, Calif. and were found to reproduce true-to-type through at least one generation of asexual reproduction.